MEH RANDOM STORY
by Hijaku
Summary: THIS HAS NO MEANING OTHER THAN PURE RANDOMNESS SO YEAH IDK R


**RANDOM STORY WITH NO MEANING SO YEAH I DON"T OWN SONIC OR NiGHTS I WAS HIPPER FOR NO REASON????????**

Rouge: HEY GUYS I BROUGHT BEEEEEEEEEER! *hiccups*

Tails:.... why?

Rouge: Is that you, Foxy? *drapes arm around him* You are too cute!

Tails: Er....just... um...

Sonic: Have a drink, Tails! *hands him one*

Amy: Sonic! You're an awful influence on him!

Sonic: *guzzling down a drink* Wha?

Amy: Nevermind...

Shadow: *chaos controls in*

Rouge: Shaddy! Have a drink! *hands him one*

Shadow: Whatever. My life is pointless anyways. *drinks it* More.

NiGHTS: *flies in* OMG IT'S SHADOW! 3 3 3

Shadow: OMG IT'S IT! *runs away*

NiGHTS: *chases after Shadow* COME BACK MAH LOVER!

Blaze: *walks in* Heyyyyyy guys! *wobbles*

Amy: Not you too! Am I the only sober one?

Silver: No! I am too! *walks in chomping on a cookie*

Tails: *flying around* WEEEEEE!!

Jet: *voice is magically sexy and british* 'Ello, maaaaates! *hiccups* I'm 'Arry Pottah!

Wave: *shaking head* Moron.

Storm: HOLA MI AMIGOS! *glomps Wave*

Sonic: THE MOLE PEOPLE ARE COMING!

Amy: SONIC WAIT! DON'T RUN INTO THE BATHROOM, KNUCKLES AND ROUGE ARE IN THERE!

Sonic: *opens door; Knuckles and Rouge are making out* OMG THE MOLE PEOPLE ARE MATING!

Amy: What did you think they were doing in there, doing a puzzle?

Sonic:...maybe...

Amy: *sighs*

Shadow: *runs in stark naked* I FEEL THE WIND BETWEEN MY KNEES!

Amy: o_o MY EYES!

NiGHTS: *flies in naked*

Amy: That's weird... no tater tot or boobs... WTF ARE YOU?

NiGHTS: SHADOW'S LOVER! *sighs dramatically and then starts pole dancing* DUMP CHOCOLATE ON ME, BABY!

Tails: *dumps boiling hot chocolate on him*

NiGHTS: *screams and runs out*

Silver: *flies in shakily and runs into wall* WHY ARE THERE THREE AMYS?

Amy: Because you're drunk! *shrieks and steps over him*

Silver: NICE UNDIES.

Amy: *Stomps on his hand*

Silver: GRANNIE PANTIES!

Amy: I DO NOT WEAR GRANNY PANTIES! *screams and sits in the corner* This sucks!

Rouge: Do you want some *hiccup* Lemonade, hun? *Topless*

Amy: Um.... no...

Rouge: It'll make the pain go away! And Sonic will like you.

Amy: GIMMEGIMMEGIMMME. *drinks it*

Eggman: *runs in naked and starts dancing ontop of Silver*

Silver: *throws up*

Eggman: AHHHH! COMMAJIHDIHAOI! *completely sober*

Sonic: *jumps ontop of Amy, slaps her back and rides her like a horsie* YEEHAWW!

Amy: *screams, kicks him off and jumps into the sink* I'M PERTY =D

Gillius: *walks in with ten tons of beer*

Sonic and Shadow: *tackles him and drinks it all up*

Tails: *licks the rest*

Rouge: NO I WANTED THAT.

Tails: *flies away* HOHOHOHO MARRY CHRISTMAS!!

Knux: I like birdies.

Wave: *walks out* Weirdo.

Knux: *tackles Wave and attemps to kiss her but bashes against her beak and cuts his face open* BAD BIRDIE!

Wave: *beats him with wrench and runs off* RAPE!

Jet: *humps the couch*

Cops: *drunk; strips for Storm*

Gillius: *making beer angels on the floor*

Amy: NANANANA BAT MAAAAN! *jumps down the stairs and lands on Sonic* HIYAAAAH!

Sonic: AH AH AH AH AH AH MOLE PEOPLE LADIE!

Amy: NO I'M BATMAN! AND YOUR SPIDERMAN!

Sonic: NO I'M SPONGEBOB! _ I'M REAADY!

Blaze: Ready for what? *hiccups*

Sonic: I'm ready.... FOR LOOOOVE! *breaks out into song*

Rouge: *jumps on top of Sonic* HELLO DARLING 3

Amy: HEY GEDDOFF MY MAN! *jumps on Rouge*

Knux: HAPPY POTTER IS HERE!

Jet: *STILL humping couch* OH DUMBLEDOR! 3 3

Rouge: GET BATMAN OFF OF ME! *runs away*

Amy: I'M CATWOMAN NOW GET IT RIGHT!

Blaze: NO I'M CATWOMAN!

Amy: RAWR! *tackles Blaze*

Sonic: WOOO CAT FIGHT!

Silver: BUTT MAN IS HERE!

Big: Froggy? *tackles Shadow*

Shadow: OH MARIA! RIBBITRIBBIT!

Cops: *making out with Rouge*

Baby: *walks in with machine gun* GOO GOO GA GA!

Cream: *walks in with knife* I love you. *stabs baby maliciously*

Baby: *dies*

Cream: *flies off* =D

Eggman: *dances infront of Sonic* HOW'S THIS?

Sonic: I DON'T LIKE WEENIES. *stabs Eggman with a chillidog*

Eggman: *chokes to death and dies*

Amy: YAY MY HERO! *tries to glomp him but misses epically and hugs the lamp*

Genie: I will grant you three wishes! :)

Amy: I WISH SONIC WOULD LOVE ME.

Genie: Okay. *poof*

Amy: *waddles over to Sonic* HI Sonic!

Sonic: AMY! *glomps her and squeezes her*

Amy: *winces drunkly* I wish for a giant sammich!

Genie: Okay. *poof*

Amy: SAMMICH! *tries to reach the sandwich but Sonic is holding onto her too tightly*

Everybody: *devours Amy's sandwich*

Amy: NOOOO MY SAMMICH! *falls to the ground and cries dramatically*

Genie: What is your last wish, master?

Amy: I want bigger badonkers than Rouge!

Genie:.... okay... *poof*

Rouge: NO I'M NOT THE BIGGEST ANYMORE! I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE! *cuts herself*

Sonic: *falls on the wall* WOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH *hiccup*

Shadow: *tries to motorboat her*

Amy: *crawls away* HEY A COOKIE. *eats the cookie*

Silver: She... she ate my cookie... *goes all demonic* YOU ATE MAH COOKIE! *punches her in the nose*

Amy: OWWWWIEE!! SONIC HE HIT ME! D=

Shadow: *rocking out on a guitar that he pulled out of his nakedness*

Egman zombie: *Farts and everybody suffacates and dies*

MUH END

**HA HA HA RANDOM STORY YAY NO MEANING**


End file.
